


In the dead of the night

by fiolis



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiolis/pseuds/fiolis
Summary: Short conversation between Goodnight and Billy before the night of the battle(Spoiler Alert/English is not my frist language, so please mind HUGE AMOUNT OF grammatical errors, but I had to write this scene between these two)





	In the dead of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Short conversation between Goodnight and Billy before the night of the battle  
> (Spoiler Alert/English is not my frist language, so please mind HUGE AMOUNT OF grammatical errors, but I had to write this scene between these two)

The town was full of over exitement and sobbing the night before the battle. Billy himself was in good mood, only until he recognized the expression on Goodnight's grim face. An unpleasant enlightenment hit Billy in the face in a flash. Goodnight was going to leave him, just like that, like a coward. After few moments of hesitation(and few more drinks)Billy followed Goodnight out. 

Goodnight had made his way past the stable, and was packing his belongings onto his horse. Billy watched him from the distance in the shadow. His head was clear but the irrational anger burned through his heart like a storm inside his chest. He understood why Goodnight was running away, from the countless nigts with nightmares, and his eventual death. But this was not the way. Not like this. Billy stayed silent in dark for a few more minutes.

"Goodnight Robicheaux." When finally Billy spoke, his voice is almost a whisper, but Goodnight stopped all the sudden with packing, and turned slowly towards Billy. Billy couldn't make anything out of Goodnight's face since they both were standing in pitch-black darkness, so he let his eyes adjust to darkness, as Goodnight closed the distance between two, Billy stood there motionless.

"Billy Rocks," Goodnight slurred, probably little bit drunk to endure the shame and self-loathing, "I'm afraid this is the end of our adventure."

"So this is how it ends," Billy retorts. "You are going to leave us, Just like that." 

Goodnight flinched at raw contempts in Billy's voice, like it cut through him like a sharp knife. There was unmasked rage and disappointment in Billy's face as Goodnight delivered his farewell to his friend. Goodnight fumbled in awkward silence for a few moments, muttering something in french, until finally he braced himself a little bit courage and find something to say. 

"Y-You have been a true friend to me, Billy," Goodnight murmured. "Take care, Mon cher ami." 

Then all of sudden Goodnight grabbed Billy's shoulders with shaky hands, leaned up and kissed him lightly on Billy's lips. Billy tried to pull away, but Goodnight's hands grasped him too painfully, leaving bruises into his arms. When Goodnight manged to drag him into a tight embrace, Billy could almost feel other man's heart beating. As Goodnight's chapped lips brushed against the crook of Billy's neck, it left Billy shivering as it seems to be leaving burning marks on cool skin. 

It was over quick before Billy even realized it, and Goodnight was already few steps away from him.

"Goodbye," Goodnight said quietly. 

Then, they parted their ways in the dead of the night.


End file.
